A Long Night
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Morgan and Reid are stuck in the elevator overnight. What makes it worse is Reid has a bad cough that gets worse and worse and hit his head and might have a concussion. Can Morgan keep Reid awake through the night? hurt/comfort PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I really wished they were trapped in that elevator longer then what they were, lol. I worked really hard on this fic so I hope people liked it! **

**Edited! **

Reid coughed as they got out of the car.

"That cough sounds bad," Morgan commented and Reid rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure." Reid was always defensive about the idea of being able to do his job properly.

Morgan raised his hands up in defeat

"Just making sure."

Reid sighed.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's just a bad cold or something."

"Colds can kill," remarked Morgan but a warning look from Reid told him not to push the subject. They headed to the elevator.

"Why did you volunteer us to search his office in the middle of a Friday night when we're not even going to report it until tomorrow?" He growled.

"Because." Reid interrupted himself with another coughing fit. "He's going to be gone tonight. He has a date."

"Yeah, so do I," Derek sighed. Reid rolled his eyes as he pressed the button. Morgan was afraid to say anything as he glanced over at Reid who couldn't stop coughing.

"Did you bring any water?" He finally dared to ask. Red faced Reid shook his head while covering his mouth.

"I'll be fine," he rasped and he tried to swallow. Morgan nodded and they got in. Reid leaned against the handrail inside the elevator as Morgan pushed the button. Something happened. The elevator jolted.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked, trying to steady his footing. As he and Reid glanced at each other the elevator slammed down, causing Reid to lose his balance and hit his head against the railing as he fell. As quickly as it started, it stopped. Morgan glanced over to the kid.

"You okay?" Reid nodded, as he helped himself back up,and gasped for breath. "What the hell happened?" Fear was in his voice.

"I think we're stuck..."Morgan's voice trailed off as he tried to pry open the door.

"Stuck? What do you mean, stuck?" Panick filled Reid's voice as he tried to control his breathing. he did not do well in closed spaces.

"Oh yeah, we're stuck,"Morgan groaned as he stopped trying to open the door. "Damn it!" He sighed and glanced at Reid. "Do you have a phone on you?"

Reid shook his head, trying to gulp in air.

"I left it in the car."

Morgan sighed.

"Yeah me too. And no one is expecting us until tomorrow."

"And no one else is in the building," Reid groaned, the reality of the situation sinking in. He glanced at Morgan. "What are we going to do?"

Morgan shook his head and slid against the wall.

"Wait, I guess."

"All night?" The high pitchness of his voice brought another coughing fit and Reid groaned as a sharp pain in his head entered. He must have hit his head harder then he thought, for he was getting a little dizzy. Morgan stared at him.

"You gonna be all right?" He didn't bother to hide the worry.

"I..Think so," Reid tried to say, but Morgan could barely understand him through the coughing fit he was having.

"I wish I had some water," Morgan said. softly. He hated listening to that cough. It sounded like it was getting worse and worse.

"Me too," rasped Reid. Out of exhaustion he sank to the ground. Derek did the same. He studied the kid and frowned.

"What's that on the back of your head?"

"What's what?" The kid's weak voice responded.

"Turn your head." Reid obeyed, weakly. There was blood on his hair.

"Blood...why the hell are you bleeding back there?" Now it was Morgan's turn to be panicked.

"I think I hit my head...agains the these handrails when the elevator fell," Reid murmured.

_Great _so on top of Reid being sick Morgan is also going to have to watch out and make sure he didn't get a concussion. He didn't like how weak Reid was sounding either.

"Okay kid, do me a favor. You gotta stay awake for me."

"Why?" Reid mumbled as he leaned his head back, coughing every few seconds. "Sleep well pass the time."

"If you go to sleep you might wind up in a coma," Morgan warned. "We don't know how bad you hit your head, so you gotta stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure..." Reid mumbled as he leaned his head against Morgan's shoulders. "Let me just close my eyes for a few minutes then..."

"No." Morgan moved causing Reid to raise his head, clearly annoyed.

"What was that for?" That outburst presented another coughing fit. Reid felt worse after each cough. His head was heavy, his eyes puffy. His entire body weak. He hated feeling weak.

"You need to stay awake."

"You're not the boss of me," Reid mumbled. He was so sleepy. He just wanted the pain to stop. To stop feeling so weak.

"Please, Reid," Morgan pleaded, real fear in his eyes and voice. If anything happened to this kid...will he'd never forgive himself. "Please, do it for me."

"I just want it all to stop," sighed Reid. "It's so much work...staying awake." More coughing. This time blood appeared on his hand as he covered his mouth. He said nothing as he wiped it on his clothes but Morgan's ever so watchful eye noticed, pursed his lips, and said nothing.

"I know you do, kiddo. You gotta try. The Reid I know would at least try."

Reid sighed and nodded.

"I'll try."

Morgan nodded back.

"Good." He pulled Reid a little closer and felt his forehead. "You're burning up." He noticed the kid was shivering, though, and quickly placed his jacket around his shoulders.

"Thanks,"Reid mumbled. His voice was so dry, so hoarse Morgan could barely understand him.

"I don't like closed spaces," Reid mumbled. He was trying to control his breathing. Morgan frowned.

"Since when?"

"Since the shack..."Reid's voice trailed off and Derek closed his eyes, sorry to have pressed the issue. "And...and since Charles...wanted to bury me alive."

"He wanted to what?" Shock filled Morgan's voice. Reid never talked much about what happened out in the shack. When they finally rescued him he was too traumatized to really say much and then afterwards he wanted to forget it ever happen and keep everything to himeslf. Almost like he was afraid of showing any signs of weakness.

"That's...what we were doing out there," rasped Reid. "He wanted me to dig my own grave...and bury me alive,so I could think about what I've done."

Morgan closed his eyes, imagining the fear the kid must have felt while he was digging his own grave. Anger rose inside of him. Deep intensly rooted anger. If Reid hadn't already killed that bastard he would have himself.

"I...sometimes dream about what would have happened...if you guys hadn't come...and because of that I don't like closed spaces. They remind me too much of coffins, of graves..."

"I don't blame you." Morgan's voice was soft. "Well you're not alone, I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Promise?" Reid coughed and Morgan winced at the sound, as if feeling it himself.

"Promise."

"Good." The sigh in the kids voice warned Derek he was looking him.

"Come on Spencer, you need to stay awake."

"You called me Spencer."

"Yeah," Morgan smiled. "I did."

Reid groaned.

"What's wrong?" Morgan instantly tensed.

"Chest pains," Reid murmured. "Difficult to breathe..."

"All right..." Morgan's voice trailed off. "Just easy does it. Nice long deep breaths. And slow, can you do that?"

Reid nodded.

"All right, in and out. Nice and easy." As Morgan repeated the breathing excersise the pain subsided for the time. Silence resumed as Morgan heard Reid praticing the breathing tecnique.

"Can I ask you a question?" For some reason he kept his voice soft.

"Sure." Boy did the kid's voice sound weak.

"You could be anything you wanted to be, surgean, scientest...teacher, why'd you join the BAU? I mean hell you could even work for NASA. You're by far the smartest pesron I've ever met and being so young it's made me wonder..."

"Why am I crazy enough to work in this field?" Reid laughed, but it was interrupted by a cough. "I...I'm still trying to figure that out myself...I mean a part of it has to do with my own fears."

"Your own fears?"

"Of going crazy. I figured I'd have a better chance of not if I spent my time using my brain to track down killers. I don't know, I know it doesn't make any sense. But maybe if my brain sees how evil some of these people are it'll fight harder not to snap and become one of them..." Reid shook his head. "I'm not making any sense."

"No you're not. You're saying you're actually afraid of becoming an Unsub? Of going crazy?"

"With what my mother has and how different my brain is to everyone else...yes. I mean I hear those voices some of the killers talk about. The people that they lock up in the mental hospital. I...I hear them too...and I get scared...that I'm losing my mind. And it just helps to know that I'm doing something...good with my mind. Something uesful."

"But you could do something good being a surgean and it'd be a lot less dangerous."

Reid coughed again.

"I guess...I want to see how killers think, how the work, how they operate...to make sure if I ever start to crack, I can see the signs and spot them before it's too late."

"You're really afraid of going crazy?" Morgan sounded shocked because he was shocked. He never even dreamed that would be a concern for the kid.

Reid nodded.

"Always have been," he murmured weakly.

Morgan fell silent,deep in thought.

"I had no idea," he whispered.

"I don't broadcast it to everyone so I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone."

"Whatever you say stays between me and you," Morgan said firmly. He had noticed the shivering had decreased. He checked the wound on the back of Reid's head. Still pretty bad. He listened to Reid's cough. Still the same.

"Can I ask you a question?" Reid dared to ask.

"Sure, guess it's my turn."Morgan smiled.

"How come you're never serious with any girl? That you never...get tied down with them?"

Morgan whistled.

"Wasn't expecting that."

"You asked me a personal question,"Reid pointed out.

"True." Morgan sighed. "I guess I do have a bit of a commitment issue. Mostly that's because I'm afraid it won't work out, of something happening. I'm afraid to get close to them. I've seen too many families torn apart by something horrible. There's just too much evil in this world. Not just that, but this work gets to you. I don't want to bring my work home to my wife, or kids. I want to pay 100 percent attention on them, not sure I'd be able to if we were working on the case. I don't think I'd be able to seperate the two lives well enough. I mean look at Hotch and Haley. And Rossi had been married 3 times. This job poisones marriages. I don't want that happening to me."

"So you make sure you don't get hurt by never getting too involved with someone?"

Morgan paused.

"I guess so."

"Isn't that playing it safe?"

Derek paused before answering as he waited for Reid's coughing to subside again.

"Yeah, I guess it is. That way you don't get hurt at least."

"Sounds lonely."

Morgan looked at the kid.,

"You're one to talk. I never see you with anyone."

Reid flushed and lowered his head.

"That's different."

This was getting more personal then he was expecting. His whole body was flushed, not because of the question. He could feel the fever escelating but didn't want to say anything to Morgan. He also felt fuzzy around the head. Dizzy almost, but not really. It was hard to explain. Disoriented maybe. And oh was his throat dry. What he wouldn't give for some water...

"How's that different?"

"I'm...not good with girls. I never have been. Girls are more interested in guys like you then in geeks like me."

"Who said you're a geek?"

Reid rose his eyesbrows.

"You did, yesterday."

Morgan rolled his eyes.

"I don't count. You're better with women then you think."

Reid snorted.

"No, I'm serious! What about that Lila girl? That actress? She had the major hots for you! You were her hero. She could have picked anyone and she chose you. Don't sell yourself short, kid. And remember that girl at the club that you did the magic trick on? She was interested in you too."

Reid was silent.

"You just need more confidence."

"How...can you have more confidence when you don't feel confident?"

Morgan sighed.

"Good question...I don't know...I'm not good at explaining this stuff.."He glanced at the kid's weak face and sighed agian. He had to try, for Reid's sake cause the kid was definently fading fast. "You just have to be more sure of yourself. Realize you are worth something. That you're not nothing. That your thoughts and opinions _do _matter. If you think that, girls well go crazy for you."

"You sound like an overpriced hallmark greeting card," scoffed Reid. He tried to laugh as he talked but that made the coughing worse. Morgan snorted and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"That's what I get for giving advice." Morgan rolled his eyes. Even when the kid was sick he had wit.

They fell silent for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts. Reid groaned as he felt a headache appearing and dreamed of having the dilaud with him. Drugs would have helped him so much right now.

_Don't tell me it doesn't help._

_It makes the pain go away._

Damn Tobias for being right.

Should he tell Morgan? He hated the lying and sneaking around with the team members. The only pesron who knew about his drug addiction was Hotch.

"Ca...Can I tell you something? Without...you freaking out?" He was getting better at speaking with a sore throat.

"Of course." Concern flickered in Moran's voice.

Reid paused, his body shaking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong kiddo?"

"Promise me you won't freak?" Reid sounded desperate. "Promise?"

"I promise." Morgan's voice was soft now, worried. "Reid, what is it?"

Reid lowered his eyes.

"You know those drugs that Tobias gave me?"

Morgan nodded. He remembered all too well. Reid couldn't have any pain medication until they tested him to make sure they didn't overdose him.

"I...I took them after I shot him. I took them from his pocket."

Morgan closed his eyes, trying very hard to control his anger.

"Did you...use them?"

Reid nodded.

"It helped with the pain." Tears fell from his face when he saw the dissapointed etched in Morgan's eyes. "They helped and...I made myself stop but I started using when I couldn't save that kid..."

Morgan sighed. He never pictured Reid as a drug addict. Never. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he didn't spend enough time with the kid. He should have helped Reid more, even when Reid said everything was okay.

"You can't save everyone, Reid."

"I know, but still. It just made everything worse." Tears fell more freely. He glanced at Morgan. "You're dissapointed in me."

Morgan shook his head.

"No Reid, I'm dissapointed in myself. For not spending more time with you. For not being there for you, to give you someone to talk to. And for that I am sorry. I hope you forgive me."

Reid stared at him, obviously shocked and confused. This was not the answer he was expecting.

"Does Hotch know?" Derek added and he quickly nodded.

"Ye...yes, he knows. He...he's not reporting it either. We don't really talk about it upfront but I know he knows."

He nodded.

"Good...because you don't want to keep something like that from him...have you been going to meetings?"

Reid nodded.

"I'm not much of a group person but they help. It helps to know I'm not alone...with this problem."

Morgan sighed and nodded as well.

"Good, that's good." There was so much to absorb, Reid's fear of closed spaces, his confidence problems, drug problems. So much he didn't know about the kid.

Reid didn't understand his friends reaction.

He was so sure Morgan would have looked down on him. Consider him weak.

"I'm not weak," he suddenly murmured. "I'm not weak."

Morgan looked surprised.

"I never said you were."

"I'm not weak, that's not why I sent her away..."

Morgan frowned at the seperate train of thought.

"What are you talking about Reid?"

"Mom...I sent her away...but I had too...it wasn't cause I was weak...Cause she needed help."

"You don't still blame yourself for her illness do you? Reid you did more then most kids would have! While she should have been taking care of you, you were taking care of her! While dealing with daily bullying and growing up without a father and being different! That takes a LOT of strength and a lot of bravery. You maybe many things but you are NOT weak! And taking drugs doesn't mean you're weak either. You just need help, that's all."

Reid controlled his breathing, trying to give great gulping gasps to calm down while nodding. He no...he felt it rising. It must of been the emotional stress that had triggered it. No. He closed his eyes.

"Reid? What's wrong?"

Reid quickly turned around and vomitted.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Morgan wrinkled is nose, but felt worse for Reid then being trapped with the smell.

"It's okay Reid, it's okay." He pulled the kid closer and tried to calm Spencer's convulsed sobs, who was more embarassed about it then anything else.

"I'm sorry," Reid gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't ask to be sick...though you really should have stayed home if you felt this shitty."

"I didn't want you all to think I was weak...I wanted to be able to think I was doing my job," Reid sobbed into Morgan's shirt.

Morgan knew he was in danger of getting whatever Reid was having but he didn't care. While Reid's face was pressed into him he checked for the back of Reid's head. Still not getting better.

"It's really okay Reid," he said softly. "I really don't care about that, but you still can't fall asleep on me okay?"

Reid nodded, even though exhaustion was filling him.

Mogan glanced at his watch,around midnight.

Another 8 hours to go.

They were in for a long night.

**I was going to make this a really long one parter but decided to make it into a two parter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I worked on a long time with this fic, oh and case you all are curious Reid as Pneumonia :) AGAIN please review! Oh and I really hope I kept Morgan and Reid in character while talking about serious stuff, especially Morgan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, thank you for all the reviews guys! Truly did not expect that many! And sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to not rush it.**

**Edited: I decided to edit the ending to make it more accurate a bit. **

Morgan sat there, and rocked Reid back and forth; desperatly wishing for some water. Or anything to give to the kid. He hated how pale Reid was looking. How frail.

Reid couldn't stop shivering. This feeling was getting worse and worse.

"I kind of wish someone would just kill me now and put me out of my misery," he muttered. Morgan pursed his lips, hating even the _thought _of the kid dying.

"Don't even joke about something like that," he said, sounding harsher then he meant to sound.

"Sorry," Reid coughed.

"No I'm sorry," sighed Morgan. "Just...the thought you dying...isn't something I want to joke about."

Reid was silent. This was still new to him. He had never had anyone to really care for him like this, other then his mother, until he worked for the BAU.

Reid moaned, the chest pain was getting worse, when he coughed it was more blood.

"Can't talk now," he rasped and Morgan nodded.

"All right, I guess I'll do the talking."

"Tell me, what were you like...as a kid?" Reid managed to ask. Morgan fell silent and swallowed. His childhood was not something he liked to relive.

"I was just like any other kid, growing up in Chicago."

"You never talk about your childhood, how come?"

Morgan paused before answering. Should he tell Reid? Reid would keep it a secret, but did he really want the kid to know something that personal about himself?

"I thought you said you couldn't talk." He kept his voice in an amused tone, to show the kid he was joking. He sighed. "Some stuff happened when I was a kid. Stuff I don't like remembering."

Reid didn't say anything and he hated the silence so he continued.

"For onc my father died in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry," Reid could barely speak but he had to say something after that.

Morgan shrugged.

"That wasn't so awful...it's the other stuff I hate to remember."

He had kept it a secret for so long...Could he really share it with the kid?

Reid decided not to say anything.

"When I was 13..."Morgan closed his eyes. "I...was molested by a man that I thought of as a second father..."

It was Reid's turn to close his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach and this time it wasn't cause of whatever he had or his head injury. He was truly repulsed by what he had heard.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't know..."

"No one does, except for Hotch...and Gideon."

Reid's stomach churned at the mention of Gideon.

"I know you arrested the man at the Y...for molestating a child...was that him?" His voice was raspy, barely audblie. Morgan nodded grimly.

"I was 13...I didn't tell anyone anything cause he could help change my family's life. I basically figured I had to suck it up and deal with it. That I couldn't be selfish..."

"Selfish?" Reid started to cough, more blood appeared. Worry overflowed Morgan's eyes. "Morgan...you were a _child..._you shouldn't have...to have worried about that stuff...you shouldn't have to have been scared..." He started coughing more and more as he spoke, but was determined to do so.

"Remember what I said about no talking?" Morgan snapped, harsher than usual.

"Sorry," Reid said weakly. "It's just...you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened..."

"I don't now..but I did. Something like that just messes with a kid's head." Reid nodded. He understood that. He hated that Morgan had to go through it, but he undesrtood it.

Morgan was molested. That gave an entirely new outlook on things...made him rethink some things...it explained some of the privacy issues Morgan had. As well as some other stuff. But he was too tired to think about them. His head was so fuzzy... He felt his eyes closing.

"Come on kid." Morgan's voice was paniced. Damn it he was NOT losing him! "You gotta stay awake, you gotta stay with me!"

"Can't..."Reid's voice sounded so far away. Morgan frowned, desperatly trying to think of a way to make the kid snap out of it.

"It's because you're weak, isn't it?" He knew that was a touchy area for Reid. Sure enough Reid's eyes snapped open.

"I'm not weak," he mumbled.

"Sure you are, if you fall asleep. Only weak people can't stay up all night."

"I'm not weak," Reid protested. Morgan could see some strength returning, strength to fight. He smiled. That was good. He hated insulting the kid like that, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"We'll see. If you don't fall asleep then I'm wrong, but if you do you are."

"I won't fall asleep." Reid sounded determined now. Morgan nodded.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Reid was silent. He felt like he just been had.

"You did that on purpose," he accused. Morgan groaned. Sometimes the kid was too smart for his own good.

"Yes I did, and it worked, didn't it?"

"Humph," came the answer.

Morgan smiled.

"I'm serious though, Reid, don't fall asleep. I don't want to have you fall into a coma."

Reid shuddered at the idea of falling into oblivion, of forever sleeping. His brain not working.

"Trust me, I don't want that either." He fought harder to stay awake. While Morgan didn't mean it the weak part hit a nerve.

"I'm not weak," he muttered. Morgan closed his eyes.

"I know you're not, kid, I didn't mean it." He paused. "Why do you think you're weak, Reid? You're one of the strongest people I know."

Reid sighed.

"I don't know...I've always been physically weak..."he coughed again and Morgan winced at that. But he knew one of the only ways to keep Reid from falling asleep was if he was talking. "But...my father left and when he did my mother called him weak...it just struck a nerve in me. I never wanted her to think I was weak..."

"I don't think she does, in fact she's proud of you Reid. VERY proud."

"And in this field everyone has so much experience and...I just feel so out of place...I constantly feel like I have to prove I can do this job. That I can handle the pressure...the violence...That I don't need a babysitter...I'm just sometimes tired...of always being the youngest."

Morgan sighed.

"It must suck but I really do envy your youth, Reid."

Reid snorted.

"Yeah cause you're _so _old."

Morgan smiled but frowned as more coughing resumed.

"No I mean it, you have so much to look foward too. Be thankful you're still young. You still have so much to learn and mybe you can do things better than we did. Learn from our mistakes."

Reid had nothing to say to that.

He moved his head,repositioning it. His mother was still in the back of his mind.

"I...I'm scared," he admitted. Morgan looked surprise.

"Of what?"

"Of losing my mom."

Morgan hesitated and Reid continued.

"I know it's close...that day...and sometimes if the phone rings I dread that it's them...saying she passed away."

"She's not that old."

"I know, but she's sick and that takes a lot out on you. I'm just...terrified of losing her. She's all I've got. We relied on each other throughout the years...leaned on each other's back...with my father leaving us she was all I had..."

Morgan sighed, but then curiosity entered him. That was twice Reid mentioned his father.

"Why did your father leave?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry that was too personal."

Too personal? And the molestation wasn't? If Morgan could share that then Reid could talk about his father.

"No, it's not..." Reid coughed before continuing. Morgan was used to the dry raspiness of his voice by now. "I...don't know why...I kind of blame myself."

"Yourself?" Morgan looked surprised.

"Yeah...maybe if I had been more...normal...he wouldn't be as ashamed of me."

"ASHAMED? You think your father is ashamed of you?"

"I don't know," Reid said honestly. "No father likes their son to be the loser, and that's what I was when I was a kid. Maybe...I was too much of an embarrassment."

Morgan clutched his knuckles. God that kid carried so much stuff in him. And now he was blaming himself for the father leaving.

"Most kids who parents are divorced or seperated blame themselves, Reid. And let me tell you it's NEVER their fault. It's your father's fualt. Your mother was right, your father IS weak. It has NOTHING to do with you. NOTHING. I don't want you blaming yourself like that again."

A tear formed in Reid's eyes.

"And you shouldn't worry about your mother dying. That won't happen for a while...and besides she's not all you have."

"Yes she is," Reid protested.

"You're wrong," Morgan said sharply. He glanced at Reid. "Haven't you figured it out? We're like family Reid! YOU are our family...You're like a brother to me. I thought you knew that."

Reid sniffed then.

"I did...I don't know...I guess I just never felt worthy enough to be a part of this family."

"You ARE worthy, Reid. You've got to believe me."

Reid nodded. But he didn't really believe.

Voices could be heard suddenly.

"Morgan? Are you down there? Reid?" It was Hotch's.

"Hotch?" Morgan suddenly sat up. "HOTCH! We're in here!" They heard something being pried open. Rossi and Hotch peered through the cracks.

"How did you find us?" Morgan was eager.

"Your date called, worried about you," Hotch told him. "Asked if you were working. I had said you were going to this building but you should have been done hours ago. That's when we wen to check." He glanced at Reid. "What's wrong with Reid?" Reid could barely glance at him.

"He's really sick, wont' stop coughing up blood. And really weak. He hit his head on the railing. he might have a concussion. I've been trying to keep him awake."

Hotch nodded, concern written on his face.

"I'll call for an ambulence," Rossi told them and moved.

"You hear that, Reid? You get to go to the hospital and then you can go to sleep," Morgan told the kid who smiled.

"Sleep." He sounded so relieved and so exhausted at the same time.

"You'll be okay Reid, we'll get help soon." Real concern was in Hotch's voice. He and Morgan shared a concered look. Reid did NOT look good.

Finally they got help to pry open the door. Morgan lifted Ried out and quickly Hotch caught him and laid him on the cold ground. Reid could barely move as they helped Morgan out.

"He needs to get to a hospital now."

Hotch didn't argue with that. He felt the kid's forehead.

"My God," he whispered.

"I know," Morgan said grimly. Finally the paramedics arrived.

They loaded him onto the stretcher. From the symptoms Morgan said that he had, they decided he probably did have Pneumonia but would have to have more tests to make sure, same with the concussion.

"It was good that you had him stay awake, though," one of the paramedics told Morgan. "Or else he could have easily slipt into a coma. You might have saved his life.

Morgan nodded.

"I'm riding with him," he told Hotch and Rossi.

They didn't argue.

Reid was asked to stay awake as they treat the concussion but he was far too weak to protest He had used up his voice with all that talking with Morgan. Morgan seated himself next to the stretcher. He hated seeing all these people swaming Reid. To have Reid hooked up to the machines like this. He hated him looking so frail.

"I'm not weak," Reid suddenly said and Morgan looked confused.

"No one said you were."

"You said if I didn't fall asleep that I'm not weak." Reid smiled at Morgan. "I didn't fall asleep."

Morgan smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"No, you didn't."

And with that they drove to the hospital, ready for the treatment to work, ready for Reid to be healed.

**Okay I know I said I was going to make this a two part fic but I decided this should be a 3 part, to have a more conclusive ending at the hosiptal. I swear it WELL end after the third chapter.**

**I hope this wasn't too rushed. I'm still not sure if I like it too much, I'm really worried about it. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Cause I'm also kind of proud about it.**


End file.
